


Inmate to Slave

by Anonymous



Series: Anonymous Kitten Author [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dream Team SMP Setting (Video Blogging RPF), Angst, Depression, Dom/sub, Ender Dragon Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kitten Author, M/M, Master TommyInnit, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Pet Clay | Dream, Self-Harm, Slave Clay | Dream, shock collar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 22
Words: 15,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29543430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dream was stuck in prison, he wanted so badly to just leave. He was slowly going insane, and he blamed it all on Tommy.When he was offered a chance to leave prison and a chance to "be good again," and well... he had no choice. He needed to get out before he truly went insane.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Anonymous Kitten Author [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105535
Comments: 87
Kudos: 644
Collections: Anonymous





	1. The Deal

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspiration from Dark_Core and their Bowspam Oneshot book, specifically their "Cake" chapter. If they want me to delete this book and/or remove their name from this book, I will.
> 
> Please go send them some love! Their oneshots can get a little dark, but a lot of them are really fluffy and it's amazing!

Dream sits alone in the obsidian room, groaning. He was going insane, writing in his book nothing but nonsense. He wrote about random stuff, drew random pictures, but he mostly wrote out his anger. He hated staying here, staying in the this obsidian room. He had tried to escape, and when he did, the room was transformed to have crying obsidian.

Now he couldn't make a portal. 

Some days, he would scream for hours, just to purposely hurt himself. Some days, he would punch the walls until his knuckles were bloodied, sometimes accidentally breaking his wrists or fingers. Some days, he would write about nothing in particular. Sometimes about the people who visited him, sometimes about how bored he was, sometimes about what he wanted, sometimes about how he wants _TommyInnit to **pay.**_

Some days, he would just curl up in a corner and cry. He wanted to see the sun, if only for a moment. He wanted to see the SMP, just for a moment. He wanted to see Sapnap and George and Bad, hug them, just for a moment. Sometimes, he would scratch at his arm and make himself bleed. He didn't care, maybe if he was lucky, Sam would come to heal him. At least then he would have _some_ human interaction, even if it was just the warden.

He _needed_ to talk to someone else, _anyone_ else.

~~~

_Bored._

_Wanna go home._

_Wanna see George and Sapnap._

_I'm going to go insane soon. Soon is probably tomorrow._

Dream finished, closing the book, sticking the feather in the middle of the book. He threw it in the book with a groan, slamming the chest closed. He grabbed the clock and threw it towards the lava. 

"Would you stop it with the clock?" Sam caught it, Dream widening his eyes when he saw the warden. 

He glared and rolled his eyes. He knew half his mask was broken because of the fight with Tommy, the stupid thing revealing the right side of his face.

"It's the only fun I have." Dream leaned against the wall.

"Listen, Tommy came with this idea-"

"If Tommy wants to say something to me, have him say it to my face." Dream hissed.

Sam shook his head, "Listen, do you _want_ to get out of here?"

"Of course I fucking do."

"Well, here's the thing, I can let you out. On _one_ condition." Sam held up his finger, "If you decide to leave, you have to do whatever Tommy says. Think of him as your mentor to be good."

"... _Tommy_...? Teaching me to be _good_? That's like teaching a skydiver how to ski." Dream rolled his eyes, "Might as well give up now."

"Your choice. You can either stay here or get out with and having to listen to Tommy." Sam shrugged.

Dream really didn't like this. It was Tommy's idea, of course. Anything to get power over Dream. He knew the kid knew that, _when_ he escaped, he would get killed with absolutely no mercy. The kid knew how powerful Dream was, even _in_ prison. And now, if he were to choose to leave, he would have _no_ power.

He didn't have a choice.

"Fine." He finally said, "I'll do it."

"Thought so." The bars were lowered.

Sam walked over to Dream and had the blonde put his hands in front of him. He tied them with a lead before taking something out of his pocket. 

"Wait, no one said anything about a fucking shock collar!" Dream yelled as Sam tightened it around his neck.

"How else are you going to listen to Tommy? Put you in a corner?"

"This is bullshit."

"Agreed."

The two got on the moving platform, moving to the other side of the room. Once there, Sam led Dream out of the prison, holding onto the lead like it was a collar for a dog. Once they were at the front of the prison, they both saw Tommy there.

Immediately, the blonde began laughing hysterically at the predicament.

_He wanted to **kill** him so badly._

"Oh, what a terrible fate you have met, Dream! Look how the tables have turned!" Tommy laughed.

Dream glared, looking at Sam, "And he's the one who is suppose to 'make me good?'"

"Better than nothing." Sam shrugged, offering the remote to the shock collar and rope to Tommy.

Dream sighed, "I guess." He looked at Tommy, "Well, what's your plan?"

Tommy blinked, "...I... don't have one..."

" _What?_ "

"A-Admittedly, I did not think that far..."

**_Dream so badly wanted to kill Tommy._ **


	2. Rough Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy takes Dream home. Along the way, they have to use the collar.

Sam gave Tommy the rope and the remote, the blonde snickering.

"Haha, look at where you've fallen, Dream!" Tommy sneered.

"It's really hard not to just kill you right now." Dream hissed.

"Like you could kill me! You can't-" Tommy shut his mouth as the older blonde glared down at him.

"Even with no armor and no weapons, I can pin you down and- NNNGH!" Dream yelped when a shock went through his whole body. It only lasted a few seconds, but it still hurt.

Sam waved a bit, "I'll leave you two to do what you need to do."

Dream glared more at Tommy, clenching his fists and teeth.

"D-Don't threaten me!" Tommy glared, "I-I have diamond and netherite! I could kill you easily!"

"No you couldn't." Dream smirked, "You're terrified of me."

"A-Am not!"

"You can't control me without this stupid shock collar and-" Dream yelped once more at another shock.

Tommy pulled on the rope, Dream being pulled behind him, "Ha! You're like a dog!"

Dream growled.

"You even growl! Great job, _dog_!"

The older blonde yanked on the rope, pulling Tommy back. He quickly pinned the boy to the ground, hands on Tommy's throat. The boy widened his eyes and quickly pressed the button, shocking Dream. Pressing it sent a shock for three seconds, so he held the button and noticed Dream struggling to keep his hold. Dream groaned, his whole body shaking as he let go. Tommy pushed him off and stumbled back, removing his hand from the button.

Dream twitched and shuddered, groaning in pain. He felt like he was going to pass out from how much he was shocked in under ten minutes. Tommy gasped for breath, holding the rope and remote like it was his lifeline. He hesitantly stood up, Dream twitching a bit.

"D-Dream?" Tommy asked.

"Fuck... Fuck you..." Dream hissed. 

The teen helped the other sit up, Dream getting onto his feet, "...Dream, I know you hate this, but it's either come with me or you will be put in prison for the rest of your life. I... I don't forgive you and I don't think I ever will, but... I want to help you... I was told to give people second chances... so this is your second chance. Just take it. You don't have to be happy or like it. Just take it."

Dream glared, "Don't lecture me. I'm not your dog, not your kid, not your _anything_."

"If you're gonna be like that, you're going back to the prison."

That made the older blonde shut up. He widened his eyes before regaining his composure. He clicked his tongue and looked away. Taking that as he understood, Tommy began walking to his house again, Dream being pulled behind.


	3. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Home sweet home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update, pog?

When Tommy led them to his house, Dream was surprised at the building farther behind.

"What the hell is that?" Dream motioned to the hotel.

Tommy hummed and smirked proudly, "It's the BigInnit Hotel! Sam helped me make it! Isn't it awesome? Too bad you won't be staying there!"

"Stop treating me like a fucking dog." Dream growled.

"Well, don't act like one then!"

"Fucker."

"Dickhead."

Tommy lead the older blonde into his home. He lead him to his room before showing him a backroom. It had a bed with a few chests, a crafting table, a furnace, and a fence post.

"There's nothing but two or three book and quills in the chests, at least not right now." Tommy explained, "They're just there so that when you actually start being cool again, you can slowly start getting stuff like iron and diamond tools."

"Tell me, Tommy, how exactly are you going to 'make me good?'" Dream rolled his eyes. 

"Hard work and determination!" Tommy then tied the rope to the fence post, making plenty of knots, "I... I need to go tell Tubbo, Ranboo, George, Sapnap, and a few others about your situation. After almost choking, I don't trust you not to do it again."

"Wait, you're just going to leave me here?!" Dream screamed, pulling on the ropes, "THIS IS JUST BEING IN A NICER VERSION OF PRISON!"

"It's only for a few hours, I'll be back later!" Tommy reassured, running out of the room.

"Tommy?! TOMMY?!" Dream screamed, "FUCK YOU TOMMYINNIT! YOU MOTHER FUCKER! YOU'RE THE REASON I'M GOING INSANE! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, I SWEAR TO GOD!"

**_You can't do anything._ **

Dream groaned, going to the closest wall he could reach. He managed to remove the rest off his broken mask before slamming his head into the smooth stone. _Shut up_. He thought, knowing hurting himself will stop the voices.

**_You say you're not a dog, but look at you. Unable to do anything because you're tied up._ **

Dream slammed his head against the wall, clenching his teeth as a small drip of blood fell down his forehead, _Shut. Up._

**_Surprised Tommy hasn't just tied the rope around your neck like the dog you clearly are. Pathetic._ **

_SHUT UP!_ Another slam to the head, more blood.

**_Pathetic piece of shit. Can't do anything. You have fallen so far from grace._ **

"SHUT UP!" Dream screamed, tears in his eyes as he slammed his head so hard he actually became dizzy. He stumbled back, falling backwards and groaning in pain. He waited to hear the voices speak again, but he didn't, making him smirk, "Heh... That shut you fuckers up..."

He fell unconscious.

**~~~**

Tommy had told George, Sapnap, Tubbo, and Ranboo. He planned to tell more people slowly, he just told those four because the first two were Dream's best friends and the later two were his best friends. He got home and saw the obsidian he had placed in front of Dream's door was still there. He didn't expect any different, but still. He took out his diamond pickaxe, mining the obsidian. When he walked in, he saw Dream on the floor, head bleeding.

"Oh, shit!" Tommy exclaimed, looking around and noticing the blood on the wall. _Did he hurt himself?_ Tommy thought. 

He moved Dream onto the bed, removing the rope from around his wrists. He widened his eyes, noticing Dream's mask was off. He blinked, looking at the blonde's left side of his face. He was surprised to see a large scar over his left eye that fell to his chin. He also noticed the rope burn and sighed, going to his room. He grabbed a few regeneration potions and walked to the older blonde. Tommy knelt down and had him drink the potion, watching as the wound on his hand and rope burns healed. 

Dream groaned and began to stir. Tommy smiled and grabbed the man's mask.

"Morning sleeping beauty! You-"

"MASK!" Dream screamed, covering his left eye.

"Hey, it's okay! I've already seen your-"

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE SCAR, I JUST-" Dream took a deep breath and glared, "Just... _please_ give me my mask..."

Tommy was surprised to hear Dream say please. He never thought of the man as someone to say please.

Wait, no... this could work.

Tommy held up the mask, smirking, "Beg."

" _What?_ " Dream glared at him, covering his face. 

"I want you to beg." Tommy held the half broken mask, flicking it with his other hand, "Or I could just break it! Think of it as your first lesson! You want something, you ask!"

"Yeah, _ask_ , not beg. Just give it to me!"

"Noooope~! I think you begging is the least you can do after what you've done!"

It was silent for a moment.

Tommy shrugged, "Suit yourself-"

" _Please._ " Dream was shaking, looking away and still covering his left eye, "Please... Please give it back. I just... _please_ Tommy." The blonde man was fuming on the inside. He couldn't believe this kid was making him beg for _his_ mask.

Tommy smiled, "Good boy!" He gave the man his mask.

"I'm _not_ a dog." Dream hissed, putting the mask back on.

"I'm just saying good boy! Doesn't mean I'm treating you like a dog!"

"...You tied me up, make me beg, and call me a _good boy_." Dream hissed.

Tommy smirked, "You're own fault for being a piece of shit~!"

"Just shut up." Dream pushed the other away and Tommy laughed.


	4. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy makes dinner... well, he ruins it.

The day went on like normal, though it was extremely awkward. Tommy asked why Dream knocked himself out, the older blonde smirking and saying 'isn't it better than hurting you?'

"No! I mean- you shouldn't hurt anyone, that includes yourself!" Tommy exclaimed, "A-Are you, like, depressed or something?"

"Probably." Dream shrugged.

Tommy was surprised with how open (somewhat?) he was, "D-Do you need help-"

"Nope. Been dealing with these stupid voices since I was a kid."

"Voices?"

Dream widened his eyes before shutting up, "Nevermind..."

"Wait, what do-"

"I'm not talking about them. Shut up."

The rest of the day, Dream remained silent. When they left the base, Tommy kept the rope around the other's wrists just so he didn't try to attack him. He would also tie him up to certain things so he could build, Dream watching and sometimes yelling at him not to die. 

"Very encouraging!" Tommy yelled back with a glare.

Dream smirked, "I know! Don't die!"

Tommy rolled his eyes before he continued building. Once the sun started setting, Tommy stopped and pulled Dream to his base again. He put in two pieces of raw steak, getting two glasses of water. He also got some apples and handed one to Dream, the older blonde going to take it.

"What do you say~?" Tommy teased.

Dream glared, "Give me the apple before I kill you."

"I will shock you."

"Do it."

Tommy did and the older blonde groaned, clawing at his neck.

"Come on, just say the word!"

"Ug, _please._ "

"Annnnnnd?"

Dream glared, "You're pushing your luck, Tommy." 

Both were silent for a moment.

The older blonde huffed, "Thank you for dinner."

"You're welcome!" Tommy gave him the apple.

The blonde man ate the apple like it was the first meal he's had in _weeks_. Tommy then took out the steaks and blinked.

"Uh... good news and bad news..." Tommy held up the steaks, "The steaks are done, bad news they are completely burned..."

Dream blinked and groaned, "God, you're such an idiot!" He stood up grabbed the steaks (with difficulty because of the rope) and threw them out.

"H-Hey, wait-"

"Do you have more? I'll cook."

Tommy hesitated but took the ropes off and handing him the raw meat. Dream took it and, after making sure the coal in the furnace was good, he put the meat in. He grabbed a near by clock, putting one hand at where the moon was, putting another finger a few centimeters away.

"What're you doing?" Tommy asked.

"Keeping count." Dream said simply.

Tommy watched and, after the moon reached Dream's second finger, the blonde used a stick to take out the steak as the furnace's fire died down. He put the steaks on the plates Tommy held and was in awe.

"Medium rare." Dream explained.

"It looks delicious!" Tommy took a bite, "Mmmmn! Tastes good too!"

"One thing I'm really good at besides PVP." Dream chuckled, eating his own.

Tommy took another bite, "Mmmn, so good~!"

Dream nodded. They ate in silence, comfortable silence. Once they finished, Tommy looked at Dream, who seemed like he was still hungry.

"You want something else?" Tommy asked.

"I'm fine." Dream responded.

"Are you sure? You seem like you're still hungry."

"I said I'm fine."

"It's okay to ask for more."

Dream huffed, "I don't want anymore."

"...If you say so..." Tommy decided not to push it, taking their dirty plates and silverware in the cauldron he used as a sink.

".....Another apple... please?"

Tommy turned and the older blonde was looking away, a blush on his face for asking.

Tommy chuckled, "Sure!" He took out another apple and gave it to Dream. 

The older blonde ate it, "T-Thank you..."

"No problem!" Tommy smiled.


	5. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy experiences a nightmare while awake.

After dinner, the night was silent. Tommy tried to make small talk, but Dream wasn't having it. He didn't speak, didn't look at the younger blonde, just simply stared at nothing. Knowing he wasn't going to get anything out of the older blonde, he simply helped Dream back into his room. He put the rope around one of the older blonde's hand then to the post, just so Dream wouldn't try to escape. Tommy also put a piece of obsidian in front of the door, just to be extra cautious.

"Um, goodnight, Dream." Tommy said.

The older blonde simply waved him off.

Tommy sighed and went to his room, laying down in his bed, falling asleep quite easily. He was exhausted after everything that happened.

**~~~**

Tommy woke up with a start at the sound of a loud _thump_ and a groan of pain. He sat up and went to Dream's door, seeing the older blonde facing away from him and holding his head, his mask on the floor.

"Dream...?" Tommy questioned.

No response.

The younger blonde hesitated as he broke the obsidian, walking into the room, "Dream...?"

Again, no response.

Tommy placed a piece of obsidian in front of the door, locking himself and the older blonde in the room. He hesitated as he walked forward, reaching his hand out, "D-Dream-"

The older blonde spun around and slammed Tommy onto the ground. Tommy gasped as the older blonde used his right hand to begin to choke him while his left hand covered his face. Tommy choked, grabbing his hand and scratching at Dream's face, to try to stop him.

"S-Stop! D-Dream-"

When did he get so much stronger?

Dream tightened his hold, face blank as he tightened his hold.

"S-Stop, D-Dream-!"

The blonde continued to choke him, Tommy struggling. He whimpered, remembering the remote in his pocket. He moved the hand from Dream's face, grabbing the remote in his short. He slammed his thumb on the button and Dream groaned immediately. He faltered, Tommy using that to his advantage. He pushed Dream off and crawled back, holding the button as Dream also crawled back, crying out and shaking. 

Tommy removed his thumb from the button, Dream falling on the floor and twitching. The younger blonde was shaking, taking out his diamond pickaxe to leave.

"S-Sorry..."

Tommy looked at Dream.

"I... couldn't control them..."

Tommy hesitantly walked over, "Control what...?"

Dream was shaking, holding his hand out and stopping Tommy while still covering his left side of his face.

The blonde was shaking, "...T-The voices..."

"...They're not just voices, are they?"

Dream was silent.

"Are they like Techno's voices?"

"...Worse... Unlike Techno's voice who just tell him bad things, mine will take over..." Dream clenched his fists, ".....Think of it as two different people... Right now, I'm Dream. When the voices take over, I'm Nightmare..."

"Is there any way to control it?"

"I hold them back all the time. But... they're demons, Tommy... My sword and axe... I didn't just hold them because they were my strongest weapons... they helped hold them back." The older blonde sighed.

"...What about writing?"

Dream opened a book and threw it at Tommy. The younger blonde opened the book, seeing random scribbles. It literally was just a jumbled mess of black lines. Tommy hummed before he wrote a question on a blank page, handing it back to Dream.

Dream took it and read the question, _How do you feel about being out of prison?_

"What's this?" Dream asked.

Tommy smiled, "Maybe if you just write down how you feel, it'll help you!"

"What is this, therapy?"

"It could help! Or would you rather have Big Q help you as your therapist again?"

Dream snickered, the first time he's laughed (at least a little bit) in a while, "Oh, sure, and have him remind me of how I apparently got shot when I didn't."

Tommy laughed and held out the quill. Dream hesitated but grabbed his mask, covering his face before grabbing the quill. He began to write, he and Tommy talking about nonsense, like they had done when they first met. Eventually, the younger blonde yawned.

"Tired?" Dream questioned.

"I-I'm good..." Tommy yawned again.

"It's okay, go to sleep." 

"N-No, it's okay-"

The older blonde set the boy on the bed, "It's fine, Tommy. I'll sleep on the floor."

"M'not tired..."

"Sure you're not. Just lay down."

Tommy rolled his eyes and laid down, Dream continuing to write. The younger blonde laid down, his eyes fluttering close as Dream seemed to talk about nothing in particular.


	6. Writing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy wakes up.

Tommy wakes up and sees Dream leaning against the wall, eyes closed and drooling slightly, holding his closed book. He blinked and noticed that he was in the older blonde's room, making him widen his eyes. He must've fallen asleep, but that was so stupid! Dream could have killed him, taken his things, and leave and-

_But he didn't._

Tommy looked at Dream, the blonde sleeping peacefully. He... he didn't hurt him despite having the perfect opportunity. He got up and gently took the book away from the other, wanting to read what he wrote. He used his pickaxe to mine the obsidian away before sitting in the center of his base.

 _How do you feel about being out of prison?_ written in his hand writing with a lot more of an outline. He was known to press the pen a little too hard on the paper.

 ** _It could be worse._** written by Dream in cursive. It was... pretty. Not too much of an outline, like he knew exactly how much pressure to put on the page.

**_Tommy seems generally interested in "making me good." He's not a good teacher, but he's trying. I don't think he cares about me, I think he cares more about how I'll act. He locked me in "my room" for a while and almost saw my left eye. God, I hate that eye. But ~~he was nice~~ he made me beg for my mask back. He's so annoying and stupid. I expect no less from a child. Then he went to build more of the "BigInnit Hotel." What a stupid name. I understand his name is TommyInnit, but BigInnit? Seriously?_ **

**_He fucked up dinner. So I had to remake it. He seemed genuinely surprised I could cook. Then again, I've only really cooked for myself, George, and Sap. I wonder how they're doing. Probably still mad. Then I... the voice got to me and he shocked me. I think I scared him. Good._ **

~~**_I don't want to hurt anyone else._ ** ~~

**_I don't need him._ **

Tommy finished reading and blinked. Dream... called him nice (and scratched it out) and... he didn't want to hurt anyone (despite crossing it out). He was confused. Dream acted so tough and acted as though he didn't care about hurting anyone, but he... he didn't want to hurt anyone?

Just what were these voices? Why did they scare Dream so much? Was Dream, the almighty _Dream_ , actually scared of _something_?

Tommy hesitated, taking the feather pen and writing, _What do you want to do?_

"What're you doing?"

The younger blonde jumped and turned around, seeing Dream.

"I-I, uh..." Tommy held up the book, "I-I was just writing another question! I saw you liked to write and it seemed to help calm you down, so-"

"You read it." Dream glared.

"I..." Tommy looked away, "S-Sorry... I know it's an invasion of privacy, but after last night I was worried and maybe I did the wrong thing-"

Dream took the book, "'What do you want to do?'" He read, "Hmm..." He began writing before showing it to Tommy.

The younger blonde took it and noticed the list Dream had made.

  * _**look around**_
  * _**see George and Sapnap (if they're okay with it)**_
  * _**see the Egg?? (what exactly is it?)**_
  * _**rename "BigInnit Hotel"**_



"We are _not_ renaming BigInnit Hotel!" Tommy hissed.

"Worth a shot." Dream teased.

"You're annoying! It's not _that_ bad of a name!"

"It's pretty bad!"

"Whatever Mister I-Name-My-Land-After-Myself!"

"You named your hotel after yourself!"

Tommy went to say something before stopping, "...Touche."

Dream laughed.


	7. Around the SMP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nice day, isn't it?

It was a nice day, though it was early. The two ate breakfast and planned to walk around the SMP. Tommy did put the rope on one of the older blonde's wrists, but not both. Even though it's only been a day, Tommy trusted Dream enough to not think the other would try to choke him. Even if he did, he still had the shock collar. They went to the hole where L'Manburg once stood, Dream smirking at the fact no one touched it.

"Don't look at it like that." Tommy hissed.

"And why not?" Dream smirked, "L'Manbrug is gone forever. That was my- NNNGH!" The blonde clawed at his neck, "F-Fuck you!"

"It's what you get! You shouldn't be happy at the fact you destroyed something!"

"Awww, did I make the baby upset-" Another groan as he was shocked again.

"I'm not a baby! Apologize!"

"Fuck you."

Another shock, this time lasting for five seconds instead of three, making him fall to his knees.

" _Apologize_." Tommy hissed.

Dream looked up at the younger blonde, widening his eyes. Tommy glared down at him and, for the first time in forever, he felt as if he had no power over him. Even in prison, Dream knew Tommy was scared of him, he _knew_ Tommy could never beat him. Not alone, at least. But... he felt powerless, he felt like the blonde could knock him down like _he_ was the child, not the other way around.

And, to be honest, Dream _liked_ that. Sometimes he needed to be put into his place, so... he didn't mind being somewhat powerless to the younger blonde.

He was, however, still reluctant, "...Sorry." 

"For?"

"For calling you a baby." _Even though you are._

"Aaaaaand?" Tommy was smirking now and, god dammit, Dream wanted to rip that smirk off his face.

Dream glared and sighed, "...For destroying L'Manburg... and the Community House..."

"Awww, what a good boy I have!"

"I swear to god if you treat me like a dog, I will-" Shock.

"You will _what_ , Dream?" Tommy knelt down, the older blonde glaring, "Remember, this isn't exile. I'm not the one with nothing. I'm not the one at your mercy. It actually the other way around. You're at my mercy. You tried manipulating me and treated me like a friend, trying to get me to submit to you. Well look how the turns have tabled. You're at _my_ mercy now and if I want to treat you like a dog, _I will_."

A light breeze brushed passed them.

Dream would have taken Tommy seriously, "...Did you just say 'how the turns have tabled?'"

_If not for that..._

Tommy flushed, seeming to realize what he meant as Dream burst out laughing, "SH-SHUT UP! YOU KNOW WHAT I MEANT!"

"BAHAHAHAH! HOW THE TURNS HAVE TABLED! WHAT ARE YOU, _GEORGE_?!" Dream wheezed, "OH MY GOD! I CAN'T, I CAN'T!"

"SHUT UP!"

"AH, YES TOMMY! I GET IT NOW! I SEE HOW THE TURNS HAVE TABLED!"

Tommy screamed, "UGGGG! SHUT UP!" He stood up and yanked on the rope, dragging Dream behind, "JUST SHUT UP AND COME ON!"

Dream calmed, his hysterical laughing turning into small wheezes and giggles, "How the turns have tabled..."

"SHUT UP!"

Suddenly, the younger blonde felt Dream pat his head, making him widen his eyes. He turned, the older blonde snickering.

"Even though you have power over me, you're still the same kid. Don't ever change, Tommy."

The younger blonde blushed darkly, looking away with a huff, "J-Just... Shut up..."

Dream chuckled one last time as they walked away, Tommy explaining they were going to Snowchester.


	8. Snowchester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go see Tubbo.

They continued making their way to Snowchester, Dream occasionally teasing Tommy about the whole "turns have tabled" quote, the younger blonde shocking him (only for a second or two, seeing as this was just playful banter). They eventually crossed the small body of water and Tommy led the way to the small town.

"Tommy!" The two turned and Tubbo ran over, smiling brightly. He was about to say something before noticing Dream, seeming to shrink on himself slightly, "O-Oh, hi... Dream..."

"How the turns have tabled."

"DREAM, IF YOU BRING THAT UP ONE MORE TIME, I WILL SERIOUSLY LOCK YOU BACK IN PRISON!"

Tubbo was confused, "...Uh, what...?"

Dream snickered, looking at the younger blonde, "He was trying to be threatening and he ended it with 'how the turns have tabled' and I am _not_ letting him live it down."

Tommy huffed, face flushing in embarrassment as his best friend laughed, "FOR THE RECORD, I WAS THREATENING!"

"You can _not_ be threatening if _that's_ how you ended it." Tubbo teased.

"Shut UP! Both of you!"

"Tubbo!" The three turned and the brunette smiled brightly as the familiar enderman hybrid ran over, holding a grass block. Ranboo placed it down before offering a netherite ax, "I finished chopping some spruce trees and gathering cobblestone and stuff. It's in the furnace right now. I have to go though, I'm sorry."

"It's okay! You promise to come back tomorrow though, right?" Tubbo took the ax, smiling.

"Of course!" Ranboo then smiled at Tommy, "Hello and goodbye Tommy." His eyes fell on Dream and he stiffened, deciding not to say anything. Instead, he looked back at Tubbo, kissed the brunette's forehead before running off.

Tubbo watched him leave for a moment with a small smile and blush before looking back at the two blondes, who were wide eyed, "What?"

"Since when?" Tommy pointed to the direction of Ranboo then back at Tubbo.

He blushed more and smiled awkwardly, "I, uh, well... I-I don't know, i-it just sorta happened... W-We had been spending more time together, s-so it's only natural! R-Right?"

"I guess..." Tommy huffed, "Okay, you said you wanted my help, right?"

"R-Right, I wanted you to help me build something! Though, uh... I don't know-"

Dream interrupted, "Do you have clay? I can make a new mask to keep myself busy. Or just fix this one."

"Oh, I can get some clay. But, Tommy...?" Tubbo looked at the younger blonde.

"Where are we building?"

Tubbo showed him, right next to the building the brunette use to experiment on Ranboo. It was a large clearing, most likely cleared out by Tubbo and Ranboo (and maybe a few others). Tommy made a fence post before tying the rope to it, Dream sitting on the ground. Tubbo and Tommy collected a lot of clay and gave the older blonde the clay and a bucket of water (at Dream's request).

While Dream began to see if he could fix the mask, Tommy and Tubbo began building. They made it tall, Tubbo climbing down to look at it from the ground.

"What do you think, big man?" Tommy called.

"Hmmm..." Tubbo hummed, pointing to the right, "Break the stripped wood, I don't like it!"

"You got it, big man!" Tommy began to do so, "What's this building gonna be for anyw-"

 _He_ _slipped._

Tommy widened his eyes, time seeming to slow as he fell. He didn't have a bucket of water, he gave that to Dream. He screamed as he realized he was going to fall with nothing to save him.

"TOMMY!" Tubbo screamed going to run towards him to hopefully, _hopefully_ , save him.

A green flash ran to where Tommy was falling. Tommy screamed, letting out a yelp when someone caught him. He watched as Dream held up his hand and caught the ax Tommy had accidentally let go of. He stared at the older blonde, who gently put him down.

"Be careful." Dream hissed, "You could have died."

"H-How... How did you-"

Dream showed the rope around his wrist, which was torn, "I'm surprised you actually thought some rope would keep me still." He gave him the ax, "Be careful, okay? That was very dangerous."

"Tommy, are you okay?!" Tubbo ran over, helping the younger blonde stand as Dream walked back to his fence post.

"I-I'm okay." Tommy reassured, looking at Dream.

**_I'm surprised you actually thought some rope would keep me still._ **

"He could've left..." Tommy whispered.

Tubbo blinked, "What do you mean?"

"He broke the rope like it was string. He could have left."

"...Why didn't he...?" Tubbo questioned.

Tommy smiled, watching the blonde continue to make the mask, "...I think he wants this as much as I do..."

"...Tommy, you _seriously_ need to work on phrasing."

"Wha- YOU KNOW THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!"

Tubbo just laughed in response.


	9. :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

Tubbo and Tommy finished the building without another accident, Dream sitting by the fence post to continue making his mask. He smiled when it was finished, looking up to watch Tubbo and Tommy carefully climb down from the building. Tommy walked over and took off the broken rope still around his wrist. He then rewrapped the rope around his wrist, Dream humming.

"You already know this won't work." Dream chuckled.

"It's just precaution." The younger blonde explained, beginning to lead them back to his home.

Dream nodded and they continued to walk back to Tommy's home, crossing the small body of water to get to his home. Once they did get back, Dream put the mask in one of the many furnaces before sitting down in front of it, Tommy beginning to make them some lunch.

The younger blonde hummed, "...Dream, why do you wear a mask?"

"To cover my face." Dream responded.

"Well, I know _that_. But I mean, like, I've already seen the scar, so-"

"You ever wonder why Ranboo was so easily manipulated by me?"

Tommy blinked, "...I thought it was like how you tried to manipulate me."

"Tommy."

The boy looked at the older blonde and gasped, falling to his knees as he stared into Dream's glowing green eyes. Dream simply smiled and Tommy swore the whole room turned black, white **_:)_** appearing everywhere.

 _Stop._ He tried to say, but he couldn't make out the words.

Dream's eyes suddenly dulled and he laughed, "You look a lot better on your knees than me!"

Tommy blinked, glaring. He shocked him.

"N-NNGH! HEY! I WAS JOKING!"

Tommy glared, "That's scary, what was that?!"

"My manipulation." Dream chuckled.

"But... that doesn't make sense! That's some weird magical girl stuff! Not human!"

"Whoever said I was human?"

Tommy blinked, "...Wait... you're... you're not human? Then... then what are you?"

Dream _**:)**_ innocently, " _Why don't you figure it out yourself?_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	10. Getting To Know You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is Dream if he's not human?

Dream smiled innocently, "Why don't you figure it out yourself?"

Tommy was confused. He wasn't human, he could manipulate Ranboo (and others), and he wore a mask.

"...Enderman."

"Nope. Good guess though." Dream smiled.

"Can you give me a hint?"

"Nope. You got to figure it out yourself~!"

"I think you should tell me if I'm letting you make the mask."

The older blonde laughed, shaking his head. Tommy huffed, continuing to make random guesses, Dream shaking his head each time.

"Come on, just tell me~!" Tommy giggled, poking Dream in the chest.

"Nope." Dream pushed his back playfully, checking his mask, "You have until my mask is done before I won't confirm or deny it."

"Dreeeeeeaaaaam~!"

"Tooooommmmy~!"

The younger blonde huffed. He finished making lunch, which was chicken for both of them. Dream took out his mask once it was finished, smiling brightly.

"Now, I just gotta paint it and it'll be done~!" Dream exclaimed.

"But it's already white."

"But it still needs the smile."

"What's with the smile?" Tommy asked, "Like... why a simple smile? I'm sure you could do more things that are so much scarier, why a smile?"

"What's more scarier then giving someone false hope that I'm innocent~!" Dream teased.

Tommy, to be honest, didn't understand. It didn't make sense to him, but he just nodded. They ate lunch and, after eating, Tommy continued guessing.

"Ghast."

"Nope." Dream rolled his eyes.

"Blaze."

"Nuh-uh."

"Demon."

"Hmm... Kinda."

"Can I please have a hint?!"

"You were close with Enderman."

"That doesn't help! What, you telling me you're an Endermite?"

"That would be funny, but no."

"Oh, so you're part Ender Dragon?" Tommy snickered, rolling his eyes.

Dream simply smirked.

Tommy widened his eyes, "Wait..."

"Tommy, I'm not human, I'm not from the Overworld." Dream said, "I'm from the End."

"...You're lying."

"I'm not. Why do you think I have more strength than average human? Why do you think I don't let anyone else in the End? Why do you think Tubbo sometimes call me a 'Dreamon?' Why do you think it was so easily to manipulate an _Enderman hybrid_?" Dream snickered, pointing to the remnants of his mask, "When you saw my scar, it wasn't a big deal. It's my left eye."

"...Can... can I see it?"

Dream frowned, "No."

"Why not?"

"Because, unless something life threatening happens, you won't ever see it."


	11. Sapnap and George

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seeing his best friends wasn't too bad.

For the next week or two, Dream and Tommy were getting closer to each other. Instead of constantly wanting to kill the younger blonde, it got to the point where Dream just teased Tommy. Of course, Tommy teased and joked with Dream as well, both teasing and actually becoming... friends. It was weird to think that, for the longest time, they hated each other and then, now, they were acting as friends, joking, teasing, acting as if what happened in exile, what happened to L'Manburg, what happened _in prison_ , never happened.

Tommy managed to get some inksacs to make some black paint to make the happy face.

"You need a string." Tommy said.

"Ribbon." Dream corrected, "I like to use ribbon. George usually gives me the ribbons for my mask."

"...You haven't seen them in awhile. Do you want to see them?" Tommy questioned.

Dream shrugged, "I don't mind. But I doubt they'll want to see me."

"You'll never know if you just sit here and follow me like a lost puppy."

"But if I don't, you shock me like a lost puppy."

"True, true." Tommy teased, "Why don't I take you to them?"

"More like make me carry you to the direction you tell me."

"What're you good for if you don't carry me~?" Tommy teased.

Dream chuckled, but nodded. He had Tommy carry his mask as the younger blonde got on his back. He stood up, carrying the boy as Tommy pointed to the direction. The older blonde rolled his eyes. He knew the way to Sapnap's and George's home, he didn't need Tommy to tell him where to go.

Suddenly, Tommy began shifting back and forth, making Dream loose his balance.

"Hey, HEY!" Dream yelled, grounding himself, "Stop squirming, I'll drop you!"

"You're strong, aintcha big man?!"

"It's not about strength, it's about me not dropping you because you're being stupid!"

"You can do it!" Tommy began squirming again.

"TOMMY, STOP!"

"NO WAY!"

"What's with all the scream-" The two looked and saw Sapnap walk out of his house, seeing the two. He took the sword out of his sheathe as he stared at Dream, the blonde staring back.

Noticing this, Tommy stopped squirming, "Sapnap, put the sword away, he-"

In the blink of an eye, Sapnap had the sword pointing at the shock collar, a smirk on his face as he looked at Dream, "And you like to pretend you're not a dog."

"Fuck off." Dream rolled his eyes, moving the sword from his neck, "Is George here?"

"Yeah, inside." Sapnap walked inside, Dream following.

Tommy blinked, "...What was that?"

"How we communicate." Dream chuckled, "Imagine being killed by your best friend or the adrenaline from a battle we could have. Gives you a rush."

Tommy couldn't imagine putting a sword to Tubbo's neck or even imagine the brunette stabbing him. Hell, when he was stung by one of the brunette's bees, he immediately felt bad and Tubbo offered Tommy two golden apples because he felt bad. (To be fair, Tommy did take them, not because he was hurt but because he would be crazy NOT to take them.)

George climbed the ladder after Sapnap, seeing Dream, "...What's with the shock collar and why is Tommy on your back?"

"Tommy's a piss baby, for both questions."

Tommy huffed and shocked him for a second, earning a glare from the older blonde, "You're the piss baby."

"What do you want?" George asked.

"Need a green ribbon for my new mask." Dream said, "Can I have one?"

George nodded, "I guess." He smiled, "It's nice to see you, Dream."

"You too."

The brunette dug through his satchel and took out two ribbons, one yellow, one green. He held them up awkwardly.

"Fifty fifty chance one of them is green, right?" George laughed awkwardly.

Dream playfully dropped Tommy, taking the green one and thanking George. The younger blonde handed him the mask, the older blonde threading the ribbon through the mask. He took off the broken mask and put the new one on, Tommy tightening it. 

Tommy jumped on his back, almost making the older blonde fall over.

"Careful, careful!" Dream hissed, standing up.

"So, how long?" Sapnap teased.

"How long what?" Tommy asked.

"It's not like that, Sapnap." Dream began walking out, "You know that."

George smirked at Sapnap, "I give 'em two months."

"One." Sapnap teased.

Tommy was confused, Dream rolling his eyes under his new mask, "Uh... what're they talking about?"

"Us getting together. Just ignore them, they're idiots." Dream reassured.

"First off, as if. Second, don't tell me what to do! I may call you a big man, but I'm the bigger man!"

"...Didn't Tubbo say you needed to work on phrasing?"

"What do you- OH MY GOD, YOU'RE SO STUPID!" 

Dream laughed as he carefully continued to walk, trying not to fall as Tommy continued to squirm, yelling at him.


	12. Hotel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream works at the hotel.

They got back to Tommy's place, Dream placing him on the floor.

"Oi, Tommy." The two turned, seeing Sam, "How's Dream doing?"

"Doing good! I mean, we don't use the rope anymore and I rarely have to use the shock collar!" Tommy exclaimed.

The older blonde hummed and dug through the chests, sorting them because god forbid Tommy to keep anything clean. The two continue talking, Dream continuing to organize.

"Tomathy." Dream teased, making the two turn and Tommy playfully glare at the nickname, "Listen, if you fuck up these chests one more time, I'm not sorting them again."

"You have to!" Tommy teased, "I demand it."

"Not happening if you mess with it again."

"We'll see!" Tommy teased before an idea came to mind, "Hey, Sam! Because Dream is doing good so far, can we have him work at the hotel? And maybe, if he does good there, we can slowly give him his items back!"

Sam hummed, "I don't mind the hotel idea. The items might not be a good idea...."

"Keep the items for now." Dream said, surprising the other two, "I'll admit, at first, I was doing this to just get my items back and maybe kill Tommy-"

"Wow, probably not a good thing to mention that." The younger blonde teased.

" _But_ , now I'm more doing this just to chill." He leaned against Tommy's back, humming, "You know how hard it is to be the big bad of this place? Always watching your back, getting into wars over stupid shit, etc, etc. Even though I'm not happy with the shock collar, it's nice to just relax and tease you, Tomathy."

"Call me that again and I'm shocking you."

" _Tomathy._ "

The younger blonde shocked him for a second, Dream flinching a bit but not really getting hurt.

Dream looked at Sam, "I don't mind never getting my items back. Just like how Techno is retired, so am I."

"I wouldn't say Techno is really retired, to be honest." Sam chuckled, "But I guess Tommy isn't as bad as a teacher as we thought."

"Nah, he's still bad."

Another shock, a flinch in response.

Sam chuckled, "Well, if you want to work for the hotel Dream, you can."

Tommy smiled and led Dream to the hotel. He gave the blonde small chores, like cleaning the rooms and making sure each room had an Ender Chest, had a sign welcoming them (the same message on the signs Tommy made him write),made the beds, fixed the armor sets, just wanted to make sure everything was perfect. Tommy checked the rooms and nodded, smiling and thanking Dream. The older blonde just smiled and they went back to Tommy's home, Dream making them lunch.

"Want to go mining with me later?" Tommy asked, "I'm gonna go find some diamonds and iron and stuff, just so I have some money once people start flooding to the Big Innit Hotel!"

"You seriously need to change the name." Dream removed the rabbit from the furnace, putting it in a pot with baked potatoes, carrots, and mushrooms.

"The name is not changing." Tommy huffed, watching him, "So, do you want to come with me?"

"Sure, I don't care. Just need a pickaxe."

"I'll give you one to borrow." 

Dream finished the rabbit stew, pouring some in the bowl and handing it to the younger blonde with a smile, "Alright. I don't mind. Now eat your lunch."

Tommy smiled, thanking the older blonde. Dream smiled back, nodding.


	13. Mining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just mining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update, pog?

Tommy led Dream to the cave he used for strip mining.

"You can either follow me or just go down there." Tommy pointed down a hallway made by him, "You got some torches, right?"

"No, I don't." Dream admitted.

Tommy took some of his extra and split them with him.

"...You seriously are going to let me go?" Dream asked.

Tommy nodded, smiling, "I trust you. And if I need you back, I can just give you a small shock!"

"You... really trust me?" Dream asked, honestly surprised.

The younger blonde nodded, smiling, "Just mine for iron and diamonds! You can get other ores too, but focus on iron and diamond!" He then moved to go down his hallway.

Dream smiled, going down an opposite hallway. He was glad Tommy trusted him. He knew not a lot of others did, mainly because of what he did, but he was happy at the very least Tommy did. Even if they joked and teased each other, Tommy still occasionally treating him like a dog, he could tell they were getting closer. Close enough to mine on his own without someone constantly watching him. He managed to get some coal, iron, a few diamonds, and tons of cobblestone before there was a small shock.

Dream placed one last torch on the cave wall before walking back to the direction Tommy was. Suddenly, he heard the younger blonde scream. He widened his eyes, running down the hallway to get to Tommy. When he got to where the scream came from, he saw Tommy leaning against the wall, all bruised and bleeding from his arms and legs, cuts all over his body.

Dream knelt down in front of Tommy, "TOMMY! WHAT THE HELL?!"

The younger blonde's eyes fluttered opened, tears in his blue eyes, "D-Dream...?"

"What happened?!"

"C-Creeper..." Tommy groaned, "I-I-"

Dream sighed, putting his hand on the younger's cheek, hand glowing a light green as he began healing the wounds on the boy's face.

Tommy sighed contently, "...Feels nice..." 

"It should. I'm healing you." Dream chuckled, moving to his left arm.

"...What else can you do?" Tommy asked.

"The question you should be asking is what I _can't_ do."

"W-Well, what _can't_ y-you do...?"

"...Make someone fall in love. Whether it be with me or with someone else." His hand went to his right arm.

Tommy smiled, "Well... maybe you can't _make_ someone, but it can definitely happen."

"Careful there, Tommy. Say things like that and I'll think you love me." Left leg.

"...Well, I don't know about love, but definitely like more than a friend." 

Dream stopped, hesitating, "...Tommy, you don't like me like that."

"What, how do-"

"Tommy, I _hurt_ you. I did a lot of fucked up things. No way can you ever like me. Hell, I'm surprised you trust me-"

"Dream, I forgive you." Tommy smiled lovingly at him, tilting the older blonde's head up, "And I _do_ like you. What about you?"

Dream was shaking, "...I-I can't-"

"Are you scared?"

"...Very..."

"Try it out." 

Dream hesitated.

"That's not a question, Dream. I want you to try it out." Tommy said, smiling, "Please? Try it out with me?"

Dream hesitated, tears in his eyes (though Tommy couldn't see it because of the mask), "You don't even know what I am... I'm a _monster._ "

"No, you are not."

"Yes, I am."

"No, you're not!"

Dream hissed, throwing his mask off and showing off his left eye, "YES I AM!"


	14. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream doesn't deserve love.

"Please? Try it out with me?" Tommy smiled.

Dream hesitated, tears in his eyes (though Tommy couldn't see it because of the mask), "You don't even know what I am... I'm a _monster._ "

"No, you are not."

"Yes, I am."

"No, you're not!"

Dream hissed, throwing his mask off and showing off his left eye, "YES I AM!"

Tommy widened his eyes, looking at Dream in the eyes. The blonde glared down at him, his left eye an actual ender eye, the scar over the left side of his face making it pop out more. The scar actually started glowing purple and Tommy noticed the blonde had black claws. The younger blonde blinked, knowing the older blonde was trying to scare him.

Instead of getting scared, the younger blonde placed his hand on the left side of Dream's face, "...You're beautiful."

Dream widened his eyes, the scar over the left side of his face stopped glowing, "...What...?"

"You heard me. You're beautiful."

"N-No... No I'm not! I'm a monster!" He yelled, black tears forming on the left side of his face while normal tears were on the right side of his face, "Look at me, Tommy! I'm a monster, I'm disgusting! And I hurt you so fucking much! I..." He gripped the younger blonde's neck, glaring down at him, "I could kill you... Right here, right now. And no one will know."

"Then do it." Tommy said calmly.

"...I..."

"Come on, kill me. You can do it, can't you?"

Dream began squeezing, choking the younger blonde. Out of instinct, Tommy gripped the older blonde's wrist, "...I can kill you... I can crush you with just a pinkie finger."

Tommy whimpered, "...S-Stop..."

Dream stopped immediately, tears in his eyes as Tommy began to get air back into his lungs.

"I told you... I'm a monster..."

Tommy smirked, "You stopped."

"Yeah because-" Dream cut himself off. Why did he stop? He could've killed Tommy, take off the shock collar, and hide away for the rest of his life. Why did he?

"Because you don't want to kill me."

"...Stop acting like you know me!" Dream screamed, "You don't know anything about me, Tommy!"

Tommy glared, yelling, "Then show me, Dream! If I don't know anything about me, then tell me! You know about me, don't you?! Well, then, you know I like you and-"

"HOW CAN YOU LIKE ME IF I'M A MONSTER?!"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT A MONSTER!"

Dream stopped. He let go of Tommy and the younger blonde pushed him down on the floor. If it was anyone else, Dream would've killed them on the spot for even _trying_ to pin him down. But... Tommy was different. He... he didn't mind letting the other pin him down.

Tommy glared down at him, "Dream, you are _not_ a monster. Say that again and I'm putting the collar on a higher setting and shocking you more."

Dream clenched his fists, "...How can you possible like me...?"

"I know you're not a human, so you probably don't understand, but us humans work in mysterious ways." Tommy snickered, "Hearts and emotions are just weird. One moment, you hate someone, the next you want to suck their dick."

"....If you're asking to suck my dick-"

"YOU KNOW WHAT I MEANT!" 

Dream laughed.

Tommy leaned down, kissing the older blonde. Dream widened his eyes, how could this kid just kiss him out of nowhere?!

And how could Dream possibly _not_ kiss back? He'd be crazy _not_ to.

It's a good thing Dream's not as crazy as he was when in prison.


	15. Kiss Me, Love Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream doesn't deserve love, but he wants it.

Tommy leaned down, kissing the older blonde. Dream widened his eyes, how could this kid just kiss him out of nowhere?! And how could Dream possibly _not_ kiss back? He'd be crazy _not_ to.

It's a good thing Dream's not as crazy as he was when in prison.

He hesitated for just a moment before he kissed back. He placed his hands on Tommy's shoulders, wanting to push him off so the younger blonde could run away from him, a monster. But he also wanted to pull Tommy closer, wanted the younger blonde to tell him that he was loved and that even if he did do bad things, he still cared for him. He wanted this, but didn't want this at the same time. He wanted to pull Tommy close, he wanted him so bad. But he didn't at the same time, he just didn't want to hurt Tommy.

The younger blonde pulled away from the kiss, chuckling at the slightly dazed look Dream had, "...Like that?"

"I... Kiss me again..." Dream blushed, hanging onto Tommy's arm.

"What do you say~?" Tommy teased.

"Tommy, _please_." Dream whimpered, tears forming in his eyes, "I... I need you to kiss me. I need you to tell me you love me, tell me t-that I'm... n-not a monster. I just... I need _you_ , Tommy..."

Tommy chuckled, leaning down and kissing him again, "I do love you, Dream. And you are _not_ a monster. Do... do you love me?"

"I..." Dream clenched his fists in the younger's shirt, "I do... But I don't want to hurt you. Th- _They're_ telling me to hurt you... telling me to kill you because you're lying, telling me I'm a monster, telling me I-"

"'They?' As in, the voices?"

The older blonde nodded.

"Well, tell the voices to suck my dick because they are the ones who's lying, big man. I do love you, you're not a monster, I want to kiss you, and I will if I want to. And, now that I know you love me, you can't stop me."

Dream hesitated, covering his face with his arm, blushing in embarrassment, "...Whatever, Tommy."

"Hey, don't whatever me! I love you!"

"Thanks."

"Say it back!"

"I'm good."

Although Tommy was happy Dream was back to his teasing self, he huffed when the older blonde refused, "Say. It. Back."

"Nah."

Tommy huffed, turning the shock up. He knew Dream was used to the other level, so when he shocked him for a second, Dream yelped in surprise.

"OI! THAT'S A HIGHER LEVEL! THAT'S NOT FAIR!"

"SAY IT BACK!"

Tommy gasped as Dream pulled him down to his chest, looking at the older blonde. Dream smiled lovingly down at the younger blonde, face a red tint.

"I love you too, Tommy." Dream said with a smile.

Tommy blushed, but quickly regained his composure, "O-Of course you do! It's because I'm so great!"

"I think we had enough fun in the mine. Let's go back to the hotel." Dream grabbed his mask and gently pushed Tommy so he was sitting up.

Tommy got off of Dream and helped the older stand up, watching Dream put the mask back on, "Ri-Right, let's go home. Carry me!"

Dream chuckled, picking Tommy up bridal style. The younger blushed darkly, but let him do so. He smiled, leaning into the older blonde's chest. He felt safe in his arms.


	16. Technoblade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Technoblade wants to talk about the End.

Dream carried Tommy back to their home. By the time they got home, Tommy was asleep. After that creeper scare and Dream healing him, with the power using some of the younger's energy, it was only natural the boy was tired. Dream laid him down on the bed, emptying the boy's pockets of the iron and gold. He spread out the iron and gold, putting them in the furnace and letting them heat up to create them into actual ingots.

"Well, well, you got out?"

Dream turned and hummed, "Hey Techno. Need somethin?"

"Where's Tommy? And how did you get out?"

"He's sleeping and we made a deal." Dream explained, looking back at the furnaces, "I'm to listen and be good for him and I get to stay out of prison."

Techno raised an eyebrow (though Dream couldn't see because he was facing away from him), "...So, you're listening to a kid you previously wanted to kill?"

"Do you need something?" Dream quickly changed the subject.

"Well, I was going to visit you in prison because of the whole favor thing, but Sam told me you weren't in there and to visit Tommy. So, here I am."

"Well, I'm holding onto the favor."

"...Can I ask you something?"

"Depends."

"What would happen if we went to the End?" Dream widened his eyes and looked at Techno, who raised an eyebrow, "Well, Phil really wants an elytra. That's all we plan to do, get an elytra. We'll covered the portal and-"

"No." Dream hissed.

"...Why not?"

"Because I said no. You are not allowed to go into the End!" The blonde stood up, "Don't!"

Techno was in shock before he smirked, "But what can you do? I mean, you're suppose to 'be good,' right? So you can't stop us, right?"

"Don't go to the End!" Dream slammed the Piglin hybrid to the ground, "You go to the End, and I'll kill you!"

"Dream?" The two turned and it was Tommy, who was in shock, "Dream, get off him!"

The older blonde held back a whimper at upsetting Tommy, getting off of Techno and standing beside him, "Tommy, I-"

Techno stood up, "Sorry, Toms, just wanted to see if Dream needed my help escaping the prison." He pat his little brother's head, "By the way, the hotel is really cool. You did a good job."

The hybrid left. Tommy then looked at Dream, glaring.

"Why did you-"

"He wants to go to the End!" Dream exclaimed, hugging himself and whimpering, "I-I... I can't let him, Tommy! The End-"

"What does he want?"

"P-Phil wants an elytra..."

"...Can they just get to an End City and-"

"Tommy, there is no End!" Dream screamed, "There's no End because I-" He stopped himself, looking away.

"...You're what?"

Dream looked away.

"Dream..." Tommy warned, "Is this about what you are? Because if you say you're a monster-"

"It's not that..."

"Then what is it? Why can't we go to the End?"

"Because!" Dream hissed.

"Tell me why!" Tommy yelled, "I get your from the End and you say you're part Ender Dragon, which I don't believe-"

"I'm not _part_ Ender Dragon!"

"Then what-"

"I AM THE ENDER DRAGON!" Dream screamed.


	17. Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream is a monster. And he knows Tommy sees it too. Finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update, pog. I just want Tommy and Dream to always be cuddling or kissing.

Tommy yelled, "I get your from the End and you say you're part Ender Dragon, which I don't believe-"

"I'm not _part_ Ender Dragon!"

"Then what-"

"I AM THE ENDER DRAGON!" Dream screamed.

He threw off his mask and faced Tommy, the younger blonde watching in shock as Dream transformed. His ears grew pointy, two sets of horns appearing on his head. His claws once again grew out, black wings coming out of his back as well as a long black tail. Dream's left eye, the Ender Eye, glowed brightly as the right eye began to glow purple, purple particles appearing around him.

Dream slammed Tommy down, showing off pearly white fangs. He hissed, nails digging into the smaller's shoulders.

"D-Dream, you're scaring me-"

"Good, now you know I-" He screamed at the shock that lasted for five seconds.

Tommy pinned him down, glaring, "You're not a monster."

"LOOK AT ME-"

"I _am_ and I think you're beautiful."

Dream blushed, his face turning a bright purple. His ears lowered and he shook his head, whimpering, "S-Stop! Tommy, this isn't-"

"We've been over this, Dream, I do love you and I don't think you're a monster." The younger blonde kissed the older blonde's forehead, feeling Dream's tail wagged, "I... I'm sorry for immediately getting mad at you for pinning Techno down. I mean, he's my brother and Phil's my dad so of course I'm gonna side with them first. I-If you seriously don't want them to go to the End-"

"It's not that I don't want them to go, it's just that if they go, there's nothing there. Just the portal." Dream sighed, "The portal I used to come here. That's it. There's nothing there. A-And... And if they go to the End, see that there's nothing there... then they're obviously going to be confused and skeptical a-and-"

"Calm down, Dream." Tommy sat up back so he was on the older blonde's lap, "Let's just... let's get some sleep, okay? Today has been very eventful."

Dream nodded, burying himself in Tommy's neck. He hugged the younger blonde for a few moments before they went to the younger blonde's room. Tommy was quick to fall asleep again, this time on Dream chest. The older blonde sat awake, running his claws through the younger blonde's hair.

 _You have no idea what you do to me..._ Dream thought, staring at the sleeping boy on top of him. He smiled, _Can't believe some stupid kid made me reveal what I am... You're something special, Tommy._

Dream closed his eyes, letting out a low purrs as he slowly fell into a comfortable sleep.


	18. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family sticks together.

The next day, Tommy (after making sure Dream had appropriate clothing for the snow) and Dream began making their way to Techno and Philza's home. They Nether traveled, of course, and once they stepped into the snowy biome, Dream held back a shiver. He hated the cold. Tommy also shivered slightly, though he wasn't able to hide it.

Dream took off the sweater Tommy gave him and, instead, wrapped it around Tommy.

"But you-"

"It's alright." Dream reassured, Tommy watching as purple lines appeared on Dream's arms and legs, "I can warm myself up."

"...But I thought-"

"I don't care about keeping myself hidden if it means keeping you safe."

Tommy flushed and looked away, laughing awkwardly, "C-Careful there, big man! Say things like that and I'll start thinking you have a crush on me!"

Dream chuckled, leaning down and nuzzling into Tommy's neck, "Maybe I do~!" He even let out a purr.

"W-What are you, a fucking cat?! S-Stop! I-I have a reputation!" Tommy pushed the older blonde off.

Dream laughed, "Sorry, sorry."

"You should be! Now come on!" Tommy huffed.

They walked to Techno and Phil's house, seeing Ranboo and Tubbo outside, playfully arguing with Phil who was leaning against the door frame.

"OI! OLD MAN!"

The three turned and Ranboo's ears lowered, looking away from the two.

Phil glared at Dream, "...Tommy, what's _he_ doing here?"

"Well, Dream and I, uh... we came to talk to you about the End."

"You could have come alone. I may have commited some war crimes, but I don't exactly like someone who threatens my kid." Phil still glared at Dream, not looking at Tommy.

"Listen, we made a deal and Dream is gonna be good and stay by me!" Tommy looked at Dream, "Right?"

The older blonde nodded, shivering slightly. That's when Tommy noticed the purple lines were gone.

"You're cold!" Tubbo exclaimed.

"I'll be fine." 

"I gave you the jacket for a reason!" Tommy went to take off the jacket he had previously gave to Dream.

The older blonde kept it on Tommy, "You were cold. I kinda need you alive if I want to stay out of prison."

"But-"

"No buts. The jacket stays on."

Tommy puffed out his cheeks, glaring playfully. Seeing the way the two interacted, Phil couldn't help but see Dream has changed, at least a little. After all, he didn't seem like he wanted to kill Tommy. Then again, he could be acting. He sighed and let the four into his home. They sat down and Dream looked around, more interested in the decorations than the conversation.

"So you can't go into the End!" He turned, realizing Tommy was wrapping it up, "There's nothing there!"

Phil looked at Dream, who looked back (albeit under the mask), "...So, there is no Ender Dragon, that was a lie made by the Ancient Civilization, the End has... what, nothing? Nothing but Enderman?"

"Pretty much." Dream replied, going along with Tommy's lie. The younger blonde wasn't bad at lying, especially knowing his dad and older brother wanted to know more about the ancient stuff? _Nice one, Tommy._

"B-But that doesn't make sense!" Ranboo suddenly said. 

Dream looked at the Enderman hybrid, stopping himself from biting his lip. He should have known it wouldn't be easy to convince him.

"I-I mean... I've never _met_ or _seen_ the Ender Dragon, b-but..." Ranboo gripped his shirt where his heart was, "I... We're all connected... It's why it hurts when I see another Enderman get hurt, because I can feel their pain. A-Almost like an empath. I-I... I _know_ the Ender Dragon is real."

Dream looked away.

"If you're going to make up a lie, make sure we don't have someone who could easily debunk it." Phil glared at Dream, "And stop trying to manipulate Tommy, I-"

"D-Dad, it's not a lie! The Ender Dragon is fake! S-So are elytras and shulker boxes! I mean, it's a lie! Hell, even the name kinda proves that!" Tommy exclaimed, trying to convince them, "Hello? The _End_? I mean, if there was such a thing as the End, why name is that? I mean, why not something like Endsland or Endermanville!"

"This is why you're terrible at naming things." Tubbo teased.

"Shut up, you get my point!"

"Tommy, you may believe Dream, but he-"

"I'm lying." Dream finished, making everyone widen their eyes, "The Ender Dragon... it's real, just... not in the way you might think."

Tommy grabbed his hand, "D-Dream, you don't-"

"There's only one way to get you two not to go to the End. And that's by telling you there's nothing there. Which is the truth."

Phil was confused, "The End is fake but the dragon-"

"Is right here." Dream closed his eyes, is wings, tail and horns appearing. He didn't remove his mask, that was only for Tommy.

Everyone was in shock.

Ranboo hesitated, "S-So... So you controlling me...?"

"Was because no Enderman, hybrid or not, can disobey the Ender Dragon." Dream sighed, making his dragon features disappear, "Just.... Just don't go to the End. There's really nothing there. Just the portal I had used to get out." He then leaned down, nuzzling into Tommy's neck and whispering, "...Wanna go home..."

Tommy nodded, "Alright, let's go home." He smiled awkwardly at the three, saying a quick goodbye as he and Dream left.

The older blonde hugged him close, not wanting Tommy to leave him. Tommy smiled, hugging Dream's arm.

"It's okay Dream. You did good." Tommy reassured.

Dream nodded, humming happily as he hugged Tommy tighter.

"You're a good boy."

"M'not a dog..."

"Maybe not, but you like being my good boy~!" Tommy teased.

"Shut up, just shut up..." Dream huffed, blushing.

Tommy just laughed, continuing to hug Dream.


	19. My Tommy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy was Dream's.

Neither were sure how the information of them being together spread, but it did. Luckily, the information of Dream being the Ender Dragon stayed hidden with Dream, Tommy, Phil, Tubbo, and Ranboo. Later, when Dream and Tommy went to Snowchester, the older blonde did apologize to Ranboo for controlling him before. Ranboo didn't full trust him, nor did he forgive him, but he did thank Dream for the apology.

"Great!" Tommy smiled, looking at Tubbo, "Hey, Tubs, can we talk in private?"

"Huh? Oh, sure, but-"

Dream hugged Tommy, letting out a quiet whine.

"Don't be a big baby. It will take a few minutes." Tommy teased.

Dream huffed. He really didn't want to be left alone for two reasons. One, after the Creeper accident in the mines, Dream was just protective of Tommy. And, no offense to Tubbo, but he wasn't exactly a fighter. He was just as prone to getting hurt as Tommy was. Two, he knew not everyone trusted him alone. He was pretty sure George, Sapnap, and Tommy were the only three who trusted him. Maybe Bad, but he wasn't sure how he was doing, what with the Egg and stuff. Maybe Sam was slowly starting to like him, as the whole thing worked with Tommy trying to make him good again. Either way, that's not a lot of people.

"It'll be okay. Just sit here and wait." Tommy reassured, Dream letting go, "Are you sure you're the Ender Dragon and not a dog?"

"Shut up."

Tommy laughed and gave a kiss to his cheek, Dream having to hold back on showing his tail and wagging it. Maybe he was slowly turning into a dog. Tubbo and Tommy left out of the brunette's home, leaving Dream and Ranboo alone.

Ranboo looked away, hugging himself.

Dream hummed, "You have a ring."

Ranboo widened his eyes, looking at his left hand, "Oh, uh, yeah... Tubbo and I, um, we got married... W-Well, more of a promise ring... f-for when we turn eighteen."

"So you're just engaged as of right now?"

"P-Pretty much..."

"Cool." Dream responded.

It was silent again.

"...Do you really like Tommy...?"

"Huh?" It was Dream's turn to widen his eyes.

"Do you really like him...? O-Or are you just... just pretending so you can get your stuff back?"

"Tommy's already offered me my things and I said no. I think that kinda shows my feelings." Dream shrugged, "I'm more focused on making sure he doesn't die. He has a tendency to piss off Piglins when we go to the Nether or blow up Creepers when we're walking around at night."

"Yeah, uh, Tubbo is the same..."

"And here I thought they weren't brothers!" Dream tried to lighten the tension, joking.

Ranboo let out a small chuckle, still hugging himself and a bit uncomfortable still, "G-Guess we were wrong."

"Guess so."

"Alright, we're back!" They turned and Tommy and Tubbo walked in.

Tommy offered Dream a large bag, which held his armor and weapons. Dream widened his eyes and shook his head, "No, Tommy, I-"

"You keep having to heal me and yourself because I get us in trouble, I think it's about time you had your stuff back. I trust you!"

Dream hesitated, "I..." He took the bad and threw it over his shoulder, "I'll keep the stuff, but... doesn't mean I'll use them. I'll just keep them."

"That's fine. Just as long as you have it."

They bid their goodbyes and began walking back to their home. Tommy put a few things away in his chests, keeping it organized at Dream's request, before they went to meet with Sam. Sam just liked to check up on them, make sure Dream wasn't hurting Tommy and hearing the younger blonde's report on how he's been doing.

Tommy went to exit the home, but Dream stopped him, "What's up?"

"...Something's wrong..." Dream narrowed his eyes at the door.

"Huh? What's wrong?"

"I... I don't know... I just... sense something."

"Well, I'm sure it's nothing." Tommy reassured, kissing Dream's cheek to calm him down.

Dream hugged Tommy close, "...Just... just stay close to me."

"Okay, if you say so." Tommy hugged back, "Now, come on, we gotta talk to Sam."

"Right..."

Dream removed himself from Tommy, both walking out of the home. To ease Dream's tension, Tommy put on his armor as they walked to the prison. He greeted Sam happily, the older blonde biting his lip and looking around.

".....m? ......eam? Dream?"

Dream blinked and looked at Tommy, "Yeah?"

"You okay?" Tommy asked.

"I... I just sense something is wrong..." Dream huffed.

Sam nodded, "I've been feeling like something is wrong all day as well."

"Tommy, I really think-" Dream widened his eyes and pulled the younger blonde to his chest, barely dodging an arrow.

Tommy gasped, "Wha-"

"Dream, let go of Tommy."

The three turned and Dream growled, purple smoke coming from his mouth.

The demon chuckled, "I understand he helped you get out of prison, but he's also the one who put you in prison! Don't worry, you can have him back once we finish with him."

"I don't know what happened to you, Bad, I don't know what's going on with the Egg, but I won't let you hurt Tommy." Dream growled.

Sam took out his own weapons, but Dream pushed Tommy into the other's chest, "Hold him!"

"Wait, Dream-"

The older blonde ran towards the demon, claws coming out. Bad went to slam his sword into Dream, not wanting to kill him, but wanting to hurt him. Dream dodged the sword, swiping at demon's chest. The demon growled taking out his own claws. The older blonde growled, purple smoke coming out of his mouth and circling them.

Bad flinched, "Dragon breath..."

Dream hissed. 

The two continued slashing, Bad stabbing him and Dream having to quickly heal himself. Suddenly, Dream heard Tommy scream in pain. He turned and was slammed into the ground. The older blonde quickly got up and saw Tommy on the ground, holding his shoulder while Ant held a trident to Sam's neck.

"TOMMY!" Dream screamed, going to get up before stiffening when he felt something stab him in his stomach.

"DREAM!" Tommy screamed.

Dream laid on the ground, trying to heal himself as fast as he could, whimpering as it wasn't fast enough. He growled, biting his lip. _Don't loose control, don't loose control!_

**_Ranboo can help..._ **

_I don't want to use him. He'll never trust me-_

**_How else are you going to save Tommy. You're not healing fast enough._ **

Dream whimpered, closing his eyes, _N-No, I ca-can't._

**_YOU'RE JUST GOING TO LEAVE HIM TO DIE, THEN?!_ **

The older blonde lifted himself so he was on his knees, "T-Tommy-"

"Stay down." Bad kicked the back of his head, Dream groaning as he fell down again, "Don't worry, it'll all be okay~!"

"N-No... Tommy..."

_**JUST CALL FOR RANBOO! HE'S IN DANGER!** _

_I can't! I can't!_

**_DO IT!_ **

Dream clenched his fists, tears in his eyes, _...I can't... I-I promised not to hurt anyone._

_**And what about Tommy?** _

"Tommy..." Dream whimpered, his ears ringing as he slowly fell unconscious.


	20. Save Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream needs to save Tommy.

Dream woke up with a start, looking around. He was in an obsidian box, making him widen his eyes. Was he back in jail? Was this a trick? Was Tommy okay?

_Did Tommy lie to him?_

**_Of course he did._ **The voice hissed, _**We were stupid to believe him. Why would he ever love a monster like you? He just wanted your power, he didn't care about you.**_

Dream whined, hugging himself, _Tommy... lied...?_

"Oh, you're awake, thank god!"

Dream looked up and saw Sam, making him sigh. He looked away from the warden, angry, hurt, and heartbroken.

"You're not in prison." Sam reassured, making the blonde look at him, "When you fell unconscious, you... woke up? I'm not sure. All I know is that you were screaming for Tommy and how you were going to kill everyone who so much as looked at him. You were also calling for Ranboo and, when he came, you ordered him to get Tommy. Tubbo had to hold him back while you screamed profanities."

"Th-That..." Dream was shaking, "That wasn't me! I-I mean, it was, but I-"

"George and Sapnap explained it, explained the 'demons' as they called it. Apparently, they had seen you in that state. They were the ones to knock you out and helped me put you in here. You're a lot heavier than I imagined." Sam teased.

The blonde smiled slightly, nodding. Thank _god_ for George and Sapnap. If they hadn't explained the voices, he was sure he would be in prison once more.

Suddenly, Dream widened his eyes, "W-Wait! I-I tried to control Ranboo again?!"

Seeing his concern, Sam reassured him, "Nothing bad happened! You just tried to make him get Tommy and Tubbo held him back!"

"S-So, he's okay?"

"He's fine."

"And Tommy?"

"Well, I've been waiting for you to get up. Bad and Ant are holding him by the Egg. I tried to get him out, but almost died. It's why I've been waiting for you."

"How long...?"

"An hour. Not too long." Sam opened the door, "Come on."

Dream got up and went to run, but Sam stopped him. He handed him his armor, the blonde hesitating. He didn't feel like he deserved it. But if it was to save Tommy, we would wear it. He put on the enchanted Netherite armor, feeling the voices immediately quiet down. He felt power course through his veins, but he wasn't sure if he deserved it. 

"You changed a lot in a short amount of time." Sam smiled, "You can have your stuff back, as long as you use it for good and not to hurt people."

"Right..."

They walked out of the room and out of the prison. They saw Tubbo, Ranboo, Sapnap, and George. His two best friends smiled and gave him a knowing look. He faced Tubbo and Ranboo, the enderman hybrid shaking a bit.

"I... I'm sorry, Ranboo." Dream scratched at his arm, "I, um... I didn't mean to try to control you."

Ranboo smiled, "I-It's okay, I know you didn't mean it. I mean, I was scared at first, but I know you were just trying to help Tommy."

"Come on!" Tubbo grabbed Ranboo's hand, "We waited long enough, let's save Tommy!"

George and Dream followed the other four, seeing as neither had actually seen the Egg themselves. They got to the Egg and Dream saw Tommy trapped in an obsidian box beside the Egg. He growled, immediately running forward, Sam trying to stop him.

Dream only stopped when a trident was slammed in front of him. He looked up, seeing Bad, who was smirking down at him.

"Dream!" Tommy exclaimed happily.

"Let. Him. Go." Dream growled, purple smoke coming from his mouth.

Bad recalled his trident, jumping in front of Dream, "The Egg wants to talk to Tommy. Don't worry, it'll be okay! Once Tommy accepts the Eggs, everything will be okay!"

Dream growled, taking out his axe. Both he and Bad got into a heated fight, the blonde growling and letting out dragon breath constantly. He heard the others fighting with the others who were trying to protect the Egg. Dream grabbed Bad and threw him back, the demon groaning in pain.

The blonde ran to Tommy, seeing the boy on his knees, groaning.

"Tommy!" Dream went to break the obsidian, "I-I'll save you, it'll be-"

Bad kicked the blonde towards the Egg. Dream groaned.

"D-Dream!" Tommy tried to stand up, reaching out to him.

 ** _Kill Bad, kill Ant, kill all of them!_** Dream let his claws grow, _**Yeah, yeah! Kill them! They deserve it!**_

 _No..._ Dream groaned when Bad stabbed his shoulder, _It's not their fault!_

**_But they hurt Tommy! Tommy is yours and they hurt him! They deserve it!_ **

Bad moved and showed Tommy, Dream watching as vines dug into the teenager's arms, "The Egg is taking his energy, that way it'll be easier for Tommy to give himself to the Egg! Isn't that great?" The demon smiled down at Dream, "You're either with the Egg or against it! Tommy is our greatest obstacle, so having him on our side will-"

" _ **...Y𝙹⚍'∷ᒷ ↸ᒷᔑ↸...**_ "

"Huh? I don't speak Enderman..." Bad hummed.

" ** _YOU'RE DEAD!_** " Dream screamed, throwing his mask off.

He revealed his wings, crying out as they grew 20 feet long, his tail half the size. He gripped his head, screaming in pain as his horns grew out of his head, black tears streaming down his face at the pain.

 _ **That's it, let it go.**_ The voices cooed, the blonde feeling phantom hands hug his waist, **_It's okay. This is who you're meant to be. You're the Ender Dragon._**

"H-Hurts..." Dream whimpered, his eyes changing to look like Ender Eyes, teeth sharpening to points.

 _ **It'll be okay.**_ The voices... The voices decreased to just one soothing voice, the phantom hands hugging him close, **_You're ancestors are proud, we are proud. Let go and protect Tommy in the way you know how._**

Dream's pupils turned to slits, feeling his body grow as he screamed in pain. His eyes met Tommy's beautiful ocean blue eyes.

"Tommy..." He muttered.

Everyone screamed, covering their faces as a bright light and what sounded like an explosion came from Dream.

They all heard a loud roar.


	21. I Need Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream needs Tommy. Tommy needs Dream. They are each other's lifelines.

"Tommy..." Dream muttered.

Everyone screamed, covering their faces as a bright light and what sounded like an explosion came from Dream. They all heard a loud roar and, when they opened their eyes, they were face to face with the Ender Dragon of legends. 

Except, it wasn't the Ender Dragon of legends. It was Dream.

_And Dream was **pissed.**_

He used his tail to send everyone, including his friends, back against the wall. The obsidian covering Tommy's head was destroyed with the swing of his tail, the blonde quickly getting out of the box and crawling to Sam. 

Dream growled and looked at the Egg, lifting his front leg to crush it. The vines around the room grabbed him, wrapping around his legs, wings, and snout. The dragon growled and purple smoke slowly eased out of his mouth and nose. Sapnap, thinking on his feet, quickly made a wall in front of him, George, Sam, Tubbo, Tommy, and Ranboo while Bad, Ant, Punz, and Ponk hid behind their own obsidian wall. Tommy looked out from behind the wall, watching Dream.

Dream was able to open his mouth and roar, the purple dragon breath that had previously simply circled him and the vines blew up, lighting the vines on fire. He roared once more and, before more vines could grab him, opened his mouth and clamped his sharp teeth on the Egg. Everyone covered their ears as a scream irrupted from the Egg, Tommy hiding behind the wall once more. Bad, Ant, Punz, and Ponk came to, the vines literally wilting away as their red eyes turned back to normal (the demon's clothes glowing red instead, seeing as it changed to white because of the Egg). 

After what seemed like forever, in reality only a few minutes, it was silent. Everyone was shaking, terrified, not wanting to even breathe. The Egg was gone, but the dragon, _Dream_ , was not. 

Tubbo screamed and dove into Ranboo's chest, everyone else covering their faces as the obsidian was destroyed with a simple tail swipe. He growled, glaring down at the group, purple smoke threatening to spill from his mouth.

"Alright, time to go!" Sapnap screamed, grabbing his trident and throwing it at Dream's face.

The dragon moved back, dodging the trident with a growl.

Everyone began running out, everyone but Tommy, who stared at Dream.

The dragon growled, letting out a fireball at Tommy.

Sam, luckily noticing Tommy's absence, shielded the boy before grabbing his arm.

"Come on, time to go!"

"N-No!" Tommy screamed as Sam picked him up, "Dream! I-I need him-"

"That's not Dream, that's a dragon trying to kill us!"

"H-He won't kill me! I know he won't!"

A loud roar came from behind them as they reached the surface.

"He doesn't think so!" Sam put Tommy down, seeing the group already far ahead, "Come on!"

"N-No! I need him-"

The two screamed as the floor crumbled around them, Dream emerging. They were quick to recover, Sam running to the rest of the group while Tommy stumbled back so he didn't fall back into the hole where the Egg had been before it was destroyed.

Dream landed and let out a loud roar, ready to kill every and anything in his path.

"DREAM!" Tommy screamed, getting the dragon's attention, "D-Dream, it's me!"

The dragon growled and leaned down towards him, opening his mouth to growl, purple smoke surrounding them.

The blonde boy, ignoring Sam, Tubbo, Ranboo, and everyone else, simply smiled. He put his hand gently on Dream's snout, "Hey Dream... It's okay, it's me... Tommy..."

Dream's pupils seemed to dilate, letting out a puff.

"Hey there, big man." Tommy kissed his snout, petting him gently, "It's okay. I-I'm okay, you're okay... We're all okay. Y-You protected us, Dream. D-Did a good job..."

Dream let out a whine, his pupils dilating more.

"Dream... You're okay... You're my good boy..."

Dream laid his snout gently on Tommy's lap, whimpering, tears in his eyes.

The blonde smiled, hugging his snout and petting him, "It's okay, Dream. You're such a good boy. You're amazing and perfect. I'm so proud of you." He kissed the dragon's snout, "I love you. So much, big man."

Dream closed his eyes, purple particles coming off of his body as his wings, tails, and horns began to shrink. His body shrank and began to turn back to normal, Dream laying his head in Tommy's lap. When he finally was back to normal, Dream hugged Tommy's waist, his head in his lap.

The older blonde was crying, whimpering, "I-I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry-"

"It's okay, Dream, just calm down." Tommy hugged him, smiling, "It's okay. I love you, it's okay. You did nothing wrong."

Dream whimpered, continuing to repeat how sorry he was as he just hugged the younger blonde, happy that the younger was safe. Tommy was safe, Tommy was in his arms, and Tommy loved him.

Dream smiled, hugging Tommy's waist tightly. _My Tommy is safe. It's okay. He's mine and he's safe._

"I love you, Dream."

_He loves me._

"I-I love you too, Tommy..."

_He's my everything. I'll protect him, forever._


	22. Epilogue: Till Death Do Us Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream would protect Tommy forever. Even if that means risking his own life.

"I love you, Dream."

_He loves me._

"I-I love you too, Tommy..."

 _He's my everything. I'll protect him, forever._ Dream smiled happily, even if tears streamed down his face.

**~~~**

It took a bit to fix up the large hole in the ground, Dream apologizing profusely (mainly to Tommy) and helping them as much as he could. They fixed everything up and Bad, Ant, Ponk, and Punz apologizing. Tommy forgave them, but Dream just hugged Tommy's waist, glaring. He knew they weren't in control because of the Egg, but it didn't matter to him. They hurt Tommy, he had bandages around his arms from the vines cutting into his skin. They were a danger to Tommy and he'd be damned if they tried to hurt him again.

No one told anything about Dream's dragon form. The people who knew swore to never tell anyone, just because Dream seemed to hate it. When Tommy asked, the older blonde looked away.

"...I could've killed you. Crushed you in the palm of my hand..." Dream hugged himself, "...I could've killed everyone... Then what would I have done? This power, Tommy... not a lot of things scare me..." He looked at the teen, "But loosing you at _my_ hands? That's the most terrifying thing I can ever imagine."

Tommy widened his eyes before he smiled. He cupped Dream's face, pulling him down for a kiss, "I know you won't kill me."

"How?"

"Because I trust you."

"Well, I don't trust me."

"Do you trust me?"

Dream nodded, "Of course."

"Then trust me when I say you won't kill me." Tommy smiled, "You love me. And I love you. I know you won't kill me. Hell, you could've killed me and once I said it was me, you turned back to normal!"

"T-That-" Dream blushed, looking away, "I-I just need you alive, that's all!"

"Awww~! Is Dreamy getting embarrassed~? Even though he told me he loved me and trusted me?"

"I never said that in my life."

"It's nice to lie, Dreamy~!"

Dream picked up Tommy, the younger blonde gasping as he wrapped his arms and legs around the other. The older blonde smirked, "I love you, Tommy. And I will gladly protect you with my life."

Tommy blushed darkly, covering the blonde's face, "D-Don't just say things like that! It's embarrassing!"

Dream kissed his hand, purring.

"Dream! Put me down!"

"Don't wanna~!"

Tommy huffed, playfully shocking him (after making sure the collar was on a low level as they were just joking).

"Ooooh, harder~!" Dream teased, still putting the boy down.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you~?" Tommy teased, walking away as Dream followed him.

"Only if it's you." Dream hugged the younger blonde's waist, resting his chin on his head as Tommy blushed.

The younger blonde laughed, the two continuing to walk to Snowchester. Tubbo and Ranboo wanted their help in planning their wedding. Even if their wedding wasn't for a few years, Tubbo still wanted to make sure their wedding was perfect. To be honest, he more wanted Ranboo and Dream to get along, seeing as Tubbo trusted Tommy when he said Dream was good. He may not like Dream, he may not trust him, but he did believe Tommy.

"We're here!" Tommy called as he burst through the door.

"-until death do us part!"

Dream widened his eyes at the words Tubbo spoke, watching as Ranboo kissed his cheek, the brunette giggling.

"Ew, gross!" Tommy teased, "Practicing vows?"

"Tubbo's idea. He also wanted to teach Micheal how to be the flower boy, even though we agreed on _you_ being the flower boy." Ranboo teased.

"Micheal is more important!"

"Wooooow! I see how it is!" Tommy teased, "I thought I was your best friend?!"

"Yeah, but Micheal is our adopted son!"

"You're so dumb!"

The two began playfully arguing, the vows still stuck in Dream's head.

_Till death do us part..._

"Something wrong?" Ranboo asked him.

"N-No, just..." Dream hummed, "Till death do us part...?"

"Yeah. It's the stereotypical ending of vows. It just means we'll love each other until we die."

_Till death do us part..._

**_That's what you want._ **

_Tommy probably doesn't._

**_How do you know? You never asked him to marry you or anything of the sort. Hell, your relationship started by you screaming and trying to kill him._ **

_It's cause he deserves better._

**_But he wants you. Don't ask him to marry you. He won't accept._ **

_Yeah, he doesn't want to be tied down, and neither do I. But I love him. So much._

Dream walked up to Tommy, hugging his waist and nuzzling into his neck, "I'll protect you, forever and always. T... Till death do us part."

Tommy blushed but smiled, laughing, "Of course you will! I know you will!" He turned and kissed Dream's cheek.

_**...And we thought we were nothing more than his slave when he let us out of prison.** _

"I love you, Dream."

_But he loves me. And I love him._

Dream smiled, hugging Tommy tighter, not wanting the other to leave, "I love you too, Tommy. Thank you."

"For what?"

"...Everything."

Tommy was confused, but shrugged, letting Dream nuzzle into his neck, smiling and giggling anytime the older blonde kissed his cheek or neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so fun to write and I'm glad you all loved the cuteness! I made another book of these two in the same universe being intimate with top Tommy because we need more of that.
> 
> Dream is a masochist who needs to be put in his place, and Tommy does that. Thank you for coming to my Ted Talk.
> 
> \- Kitten Author


End file.
